While playing on-line games with multiple players, either on a personal computer or on a dedicated video game console, it is often desirable to communicate verbally or via video with other players at remote locations who are playing the same on-line game at the same time. Conventional video game controllers do not provide capabilities for such verbal communications, and the players must use external microphone/speaker systems.
Such microphone/speaker systems include a headset to be worn on the head of a player. For example, a headset may include a microphone and a headphone or earphone. A headset is often uncomfortable if worn over a long period of time, and may also hinder body movements of a person wearing it. Further, a headset may need to be re-adjusted from time to time while playing the game. All these contribute to less than optimum environment for the enjoyment of on-line games.